The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus capable of performing photographing processing using a camera and displaying processing of map information, and to an information processing method and a program for the information processing apparatus.
In recent years, positioning technology using a GPS (Global Positioning System) and a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) has been widely used in an information processing apparatus in order to acquire position information. With this technology, position information is easily added to a photograph taken with a camera included in the information processing apparatus.
Meanwhile, a user wants to check, on a map, photographing position information of the photograph taken with the camera in some cases. However, the switching from a photographing mode (photographing view) to a reproduction mode such as a map mode (map view) is not easily performed, resulting in inconvenience for the user. Further, there arises a problem that when a photograph and a map are displayed on a single screen, it is difficult for a user to check photographing position information of many photographs in a portable device having a screen of a relatively small area, such as a smartphone, a mobile phone, and a digital still camera.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-219641 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-236883 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2) are documents related to mode switching.
Patent Document 1 discloses the switching between a photographing mode and a reproduction mode in accordance with a change in posture of an imaging apparatus and a direction of an operation made on the imaging apparatus. In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses the switching between a photographing mode and a reproduction mode in accordance with a lateral posture or vertical posture of a digital camera. By those techniques, a user is allowed to easily switch the mode between a photographing mode and a reproduction mode with one hand.